Enchanted
by Christal-R
Summary: There is something about her that he can't quite figure out. All he know that he has his eyes on her. Ted/Maryse. One shot.


**A/N: I'm just making an experiment. I'm kinda liking this pairing at the moment :P**

**Enchanted**

x-x-x-x

The clicking sound from the high heels echoed in the corridors as she made her way down the corridor. She was wearing a silver V-neck top and her best pair of black pants with a Burton's studded belt to match the top. Her platinum blonde hair glowed under the lights.

A smirk was on her face the entire time since her arrival at the Raw backstage. Tonight was the Draft Lottery, the time where every superstar's fate would be on the line on the very same night.

But she wasn't worried about it at all. The fluttery effect in her stomach never came.

She was excited with how tonight would unfold.

It didn't matter if she remained in Smackdown much less be switched to Raw or ECW involuntarily. All that mattered was that she would be getting the attention she felt she rightfully deserved.

She had it all. She knew that she was one to be envied for, whether one would admit it or not. She had the style, she had the moves. Hell, she was the currently Diva's Champion. Any diva would want to be in her place.

She strutted confidently with every step, making her presence known to anyone she passed.

x-x-x-x

"It's gonna be big tonight," said Cody, taking a sip of his bottled water. "I hope we don't get separated."

"We won't." Ted was sure that Legacy would still live on, even if Cody's head was clouding with negative thoughts at the moment.

"But what if…"

"There's no ifs or buts about it. We still stick together."

"But let's think about it for a moment, okay? What if one of us gets drafted tonight?

The brunette superstar sighed. Then he opened his mouth. "I…"

Suddenly, he froze before he could begin to speak.

"Ted?" Cody titled his head sideways to study his face. "What's up?"

He couldn't speak. He felt as though the oxygen escaped from his lungs, leaving him breathless at something in particular.

But not just something. It was _someone_, in a form of a slender female.

She appeared to be calm and collected unlike some of the divas he had seen earlier. All they ever did was blab out of anxiety, or bite into their nails. Well, at least that was what Rosa Mendez did, for she desperately wanted to stay on Raw as Beth's 'special assistant'.

She was glowing. Yes, her skin and her blonde hair were literally radiated by the white lights on the ceiling. But rather, she was glowing with confidence.

She walked like a boss. And of course he knew, she could talk like one, too. Ted had seen her on many Smackdown tapings before. So he knew what she was like.

And there was something about her that got him intrigued. Ted couldn't exactly pin point what that something was.

All he knew was that she surely gotten his attention.

She was getting near to where they stood now. He felt his heart beating hard against his chest. The veins came to a halt so his brain was now frozen solid like ice.

Cody was still speaking to him but whatever he was saying fell out of the Ted's other ear.

Just as she inched past their space, she looked over to them. She acknowledged the presence of the raven haired one. But the brunette one however, her eyes were laid onto him. She noticed him.

And he knew that she noticed _him_.

"Bonjour gentlemen," she spoke as she passed by.

"Hello," Cody replied.

Ted had not spoken a word. Either he couldn't dare himself to, or all of the oxygen had been sucked out of his system.

His head followed her inadvertently. Even if the eye contact was broken, Ted was still looking at her.

That was until he saw a hand popped out of nowhere. "Hello. Earth to Ted."

It was Cody's hand and voice that brought Ted back to reality. "Huh?"

"Dude, you were in a total daze just now."

Ted blinked. "Was I?"

"Sure did," Cody smirked. "Got a crush perhaps?"

He rolled his eyes. "I wish. You know that I'm not interested in anyone right now."

"Whatever you say. We should go now. He's probably waiting."

Ted nodded, knowing that their mentor Randy Orton could be very impatient if he had to wait for too long. Especially since he and Cody had a match later this evening and whatever strategy contemplated would have to be approved of.

Cody took the lead while Ted followed him. But before he rounded the corner, he paused in his tracks. For some reason, he had a funny feeling that he was being watched. This wasn't a hallucination of any kind. He just _knew_ that there was something behind him.

He looked over his shoulder to take a glimpse and his mouth slightly popped open at the discovery. So he was right. There was someone looking at him.

It was her.

He thought he was hallucinated but he took the time to take in her presence.

Their eyes were made in contact once more. Only for the moment until it was broken with a wink given to his direction.

She disappeared from his sight. And Ted was left to walk away, trying to gain his normal breathing rate. "That was…interesting."

Interesting it was. Now he wondered if a woman could devour a man's soul with one look.

Could that be possible? He didn't know. But as of right now, that was how he felt.

x-x-x-x

Hazel eyes were staring back at the tanned figure that had just disappeared a second ago.

"Hmm. Tonight should be very interesting." Maryse told herself. As she continued on stride along the quiet corridor, Her glossy lips curled upward in a satisfied smirk. "Ooh oui."

**The End.**

**--**

**A/N: I actually planned on updating this before the draft. But since Maryse got drafted to Raw…I guess that was my inspiration to finish it lol.**

**Let me know if you like this or not. It's just for fun really lol.**


End file.
